Une répétition et bonjour les dégats
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- 592. Considérons que Gabi soit bel et bien partie à la suite d'Antonio lorsque celui-ci s'est enfuit de la cérémonie. 2/4


Une répétition et bonjour les dégâts.

Pairing : Antonio/Gabi.

Sommaire : Post- 592. Considérons que Gabi soit bel et bien parti à la recherche d'Antonio lorsque celui-ci a brusquement quitté la répétition de mariage. Et elle veut des explications. Reprise de l'épisode à ma sauce lol (vi j'avoue j'ai légèrement emprunté certains dialogues).

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Cette fic est le deuxième volet de ma quadrilogie de fics tirée d'épisodes (591/592/595 + une vue extérieure sur les évènements) remaniés à ma sauce. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si j'y parle de baisers qui n'existent (malheureusement) pas dans les épisodes.

Note 2 : J'avoue j'ai un peu triché pour le début de la fic j'ai reprit la phrase d'Antonio à la fin du 591 (« Je peux plus continuer ! » plutôt que celle utilisée dans le 592 (« Je peux pas ! ») parce que je trouve que ça collait mieux.

&&&&&

Il était là, debout devant une petite minorité, en train de réciter son « texte » et il commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à aller jusqu'au bout. C'était la répétition de mariage la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire.

Il se tut un instant, essayant de reprendre le dessus.

-Dis-moi ça va aller ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir son frère souriant, quoique légèrement inquiet.

-Je suis navré, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

-Antonio est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?

-Non non non non ça va aller, je veux juste…. je vais continuer, je vais reprendre depuis le début.

-T'es sur ?

Un mouvement de recul de sa part, et son esprit était ailleurs.

*Des flashs, avec Elle.

Elle lui disant qu'Elle l'aimait et qu'Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point.

Lui, lui répondant qu'Il l'aimait aussi, et cela pour toujours.

Lui l'embrassant alors qu'Il entrait en Elle.

Le baiser de l'autre jour, lorsqu'Elle essayait sa robe de mariée.

Et encore et toujours la déclaration de LEUR Amour.*

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, toujours le regard dans le vide. Puis il fixa Gabi et déclara.

-Je peux plus continuer !

Il sentit alors le poids des regards de tous les gens réunit dans la pièce.

Ceux étonnés de Michael, Vanessa, Meg, Spencer et Casey.

Celui surprit et inquiet de Ricardo.

Et les regards anxieux de Maria et Gabi, qui avaient peur de bien trop savoir de quoi il retournait.

Alors que ses yeux erraient toujours dans la vaste salle, Ricardo lui parla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as un problème ? Ca va ?

Il perdit le peu de moyen qui lui restait en entendant l'inquiétude de son frère et le regard que Gabi lui lançait n'arrangeait rien.

-Excusez-moi.

Il la frôla et parti aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de cette pièce.

-Antonio attend !!!

Il fut presque tenté de s'arrêter, pour Elle, mais il continua d'avancer, de fuir, justement pour Elle.

Il arriva dans son bureau le souffle court, claquant la porte. Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas suivit.

BAM ! La porte venait une nouvelle fois de claquer.

Il avait parlé trop vite.

Se retournant doucement, il fit face à une Gabi le regard en feu, plein d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude mélangée.

-Est-ce que ça va Antonio ?

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Oui je suppose que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il releva sur elle un regard entendu.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a Gabi.

Ce fut à son tour de baisser le regard.

-Tu vas… tu vas pouvoir….

-Oui. Je t'ai promit que rien, ni personne n'arrivera à annuler ce mariage.

Une petite voix s'éleva de nulle part.

-Même pas toi ?

-Quoi «même pas moi » ?!

-Est-ce que tu pourrais empêcher ce mariage ? C'est ton intention Antonio !?

Gabi, devant son silence grandissant, était au bord de l'hystérie.

-Dans quelques heures je vais épouser Ricardo et TU vas officier la cérémonie. Si tu ne te sens pas…..

-Ca va aller Gabi !

-Tu t'es enfuit de la répétition Antonio ! La répétition pour l'amour du Ciel !! Seras-tu capable de nous marier Ricardo et moi demain ?

Il se passa une main devant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Si tu l'as !

Il bondit en entendant cela.

-Quoi ?!

-On peut trouver un autre prêtre. Ricardo comprendra…

-Non ! De toute façon il ne comprendrait pas. Je vais vous marier, c'est la meilleure chose à faire et je vais le faire.

-Antonio ne fais pas ça….

-Faire quoi ?

-Te voiler la face. Faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Quel autre choix me reste-t-il ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

-Me dire la vérité.

Il expira doucement, avant de céder.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je pensais être prêt, m'être préparé mais je ne peux pas le faire. La voilà la vérité.

Ayant dit sa vérité, il se libéra de son emprise.

-Ecoute Gabi tu devrais rejoindre les autres, tu as…..

-Non. On a quelque chose à finir tous les deux.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Gabi ça ne sera jamais fini ! Il y a quelques heures à peine on s'embrassait à en perdre la raison nom de Dieu !!!!!

Elle voulu se rapprocher une nouvelle fois.

-Laisse-moi Gabi ! Je pense _vraiment_ que tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Elle prit de grandes inspirations, ne voulant pas éclater en sanglot devant lui, lui qui la chassait. Il vit qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait surement pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle à cet instant précis.

Résignée, elle demanda alors.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Je l'espère.

-Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?

Il lui sourit.

-Laisse-moi une minute.

Elle acquiesça et quitta son bureau.

*

Elle était enfin partie, le laissant ainsi souffler. Il soupira en se disant que lui aussi devrait revenir maintenant, les invités devaient se demander ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère.

-Ricardo !?

-T. Ca va ? T'es malade ?

-Non je vais bien.

-Antonio tu viens de quitter la répétition. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Et voilà que tout recommençait, sauf que ces explications là seraient beaucoup moins honnêtes que les précédentes.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ricardo, j'ai eu un vertige c'est tout.

-T'es sur ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que Maria déboulait dans la pièce.

-Tu vas bien Antonio ?

Elle lui envoya un regard appuyé, le faisant alors soupirer une énième fois.

-Arrêtez tous de me poser cette question. Ca va merci. Maintenant on peut y aller.

Ricardo s'était déjà mit en marche.

-Vous venez ?

-Vas-y nous on te rejoint.

-D'accord mais soyez pas trop long.

*

Il parti sans se douter encore une fois de la situation. Il avait des invités à rassurer avant tout, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être confus. Pourquoi Antonio avait parlé à Gabi pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes mais refusait de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ?

*

-Antonio….

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maria ça va aller. Je vais pouvoir finir cette répétition.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-A ton avis ?!

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Antonio il s'est de nouveau passé quelque chose avec Gabi ?

-Non !

Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise devant les yeux scrutateurs de sa sœur.

-Et moi je crois bien que si.

-Ca n'a aucune importance Maria.

-Vous ne pouvez pas continué à vous faire souffrir comme ça !

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça dans deux jours tout sera fini !

-Je suis désolée.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je sais que tu l'es Maria.

Il clôtura le débat bien vite.

-Bon on a une répétition à recommencer.

Son ton léger ne la berna pas pour autant.

Ils sortirent de son bureau mais s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée de la chapelle.

-Tu es sur que tu vas réussir à assumer cette situation ?

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? Fais une petite prière pour moi.

-Je serai juste derrière toi.

-D'accord. Merci.

En le regardant avancer de nouveau dans la chapelle, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se demander si son frère était prêt pour tout ça. Si Gabi et lui le seraient le jour du mariage.

Elle inspira profondément. Seul Dieu avait la réponse à l'heure actuelle.

&&&&&


End file.
